


Grind me down

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: 不知道咋就写出来的车，ooc有，要素非常多BGM:Grind me down
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 40





	Grind me down

“呀…徐仁宇…真的要这么上街？”

徐仁宇感到手腕一紧，低头一看，一头局促不安的小鹿咬住了自己的衣袖，小鹿姣好的脸颊更像是烤的松软的面包被抹上了一层甜美的草莓酱，嘴角一勾，视线停留在他亮闪闪的双眸中，“东植xi，这是约定不是吗？”

话音刚落，他注意到小鹿的脸颊红透，但嘴上还是硬的不得了，“知道了！走就走…我…我…我可是真男人！”说完直接抓住他的手，十指相扣。

徐仁宇也不说话，只是觉得，以后赌真的要经常打。要是不打这个赌，陆东植不会穿着女装和自己走在路上，也不可能乖乖的十指相扣。

然而这个赌中又有多少计算的成分呢？

徐仁宇被陆东植牵着手，被动地跟在横冲直撞的小鹿身后，突然想到那次在营业部，他什么都不知道，直接抓上他的手腕，想把他带走，无论是哪一种情况，都让他想撕开小鹿的皮毛，将他拆吃入腹。

哈啊…徐仁宇眸色沉得如墨，手上猛地使力，让陆东植控制不住地随着力道转身，一下扑到他的怀中。

“呀！徐仁宇！”陆东植吭哧吭哧地贴在徐仁宇胸前，嘴里都吃进去几根假发，抬起头来瞪着突然动作的人，这人发啥疯呢，“你胸这么硬是水泥注的吗！我…”

“想吃热狗吗？”徐仁宇低下头盯着陆东植的假发，起伏的波浪，跳动的的棕色让他更像一只温良绵软的幼鹿，“你知道的，你不能拒绝。”

你说什么呢？那你问我干啥？

徐仁宇看清了陆东植眼中的鄙视，二话不说拉着人就走。

可是陆东植忘了，高端商务中心哪儿有什么热狗？

陆东植倒也清闲了，不用拉着徐仁宇走了，跟在徐仁宇身后就得了。

可是不对劲儿啊？这怎么越走越偏了？这气味儿不是空气清新剂味儿吗？！这个香味…

厕所哪儿有热狗啊！！徐仁宇是傻的吗！

“徐仁宇，这不是厕所吗？厕所有热狗吗？？”陆东植感觉事情不妙，脑袋飞速运转，在成千上万的犯罪电影中挑选最适合当下情况用的电影。

还没选好电影，整个人就被徐仁宇拽进了一个隔间，随之而来的就是徐仁宇凉薄的双唇。

？？？？等一下我电影还没选好！！！

“嗯哼…”

他们俩不知道做过多少次，徐仁宇清楚陆东植身上的一切敏感点，陆东植的身体更是被开发地敏感至极。

徐仁宇突然含住陆东植的双唇，双手和陆东植十指交握，微微用力死死将他的双手扣在墙板上，双眸深处燃起了火。

陆东植黏黏糊糊的轻哼声对他来说是最好的催动剂。

徐仁宇的舌尖毫不费力的顶开陆东植的牙关，迅速捕捉到小鹿不知所措的舌，缓缓缠绕，摩擦，迫使陆东植发出更多的低吟声。

徐仁宇清晰地看到陆东植眼底深处的意乱情迷，舌头猛地一拉，粗糙的舌面毫不留情地滑蹭过他敏感的上颚，不出意外地听到陆东植难以自抑的，高出一个调的呻吟。

徐仁宇的舌尖退了出来，在两人的唇齿之间拉出一条淫靡的丝线。

“哼嗯…”

徐仁宇听着陆东植迷迷糊糊的哼唧声，心情不由得变好，啃咬了两下陆东植厚实的下唇，松开陆东植的双手，任由他攀附着自己，而他的手则是撩开小鹿身上套着的藕粉色毛衣，顺着腰线摸到女士内衣的搭扣。

他的指尖能感受到陆东植身体的颤抖，他的耳朵能听到陆东植在耳边难耐的低吟。徐仁宇觉得事情有些失控，他不喜欢失控的感觉，无论是做爱还是任何事情，他都希望自己是主导。

徐仁宇长呼一口气，粗暴地解开内衣的搭扣，把人狠狠地转过去，胳膊一搂，使陆东植的屁股隔着一条丝绒半身裙和一条西装裤紧紧贴着自己的胯下，致使陆东植只能用双手费力地撑住墙板，不满的回头看着他。

情欲渐盛的双眼被他欺负的水汪汪，嘴角隐隐约约可见来不及咽下的唾液，嘴唇上本来抹好的口红已经掉了一半，徐仁宇鬼使神差地伸出手指狠擦自己的嘴唇，是一片深沉的砖红色。

“舔。”徐仁宇不由分说地把抹过嘴唇的手指放入陆东植微张的嘴巴中，不一会儿又放入一根手指，两根手指饶有兴趣地夹捏陆东植柔软的舌头，让那人只能含糊不清地哼唧一堆他听不懂的呻吟。

另一只空闲的手慢条斯理地掀开那条价格不菲的丝绒半身裙，一直掀到胯骨上面三厘米，露出陆东植圆润的屁股为止。几根带子组成的丁字裤，黑色的吊带袜，那不知餮足的穴口一张一合地吐出少许情动的粘液，把陆东植的股沟浸的水润润的。

徐仁宇的呼吸陡然加重，陆东植口中的手指更是用力夹住小鹿被玩弄到红艳的舌，“东植xi，你看不见你这里已经出水了。”

“哼唔…呜嗯…”

听起来陆东植像在反驳自己，徐仁宇微微抬头看向陆东植，果然看到他委屈巴巴的看向自己，不住地晃晃自己的屁股，殊不知这样不知天高地厚的动作每一次都是在邀请他快点操进那个湿热滑软的肉穴里。

“好了。”徐仁宇强行压下立刻马上就操进去的冲动，抽出手指。沾染唾液的手指微微分开滑走在陆东植的身体上，留下一串水痕，利用身体上湿痒的感觉诱发出陆东植的呻吟，最后缓缓滑动到陆东植的胸前，用指腹碾揉淡粉色的乳珠。

“啊嗯…徐…仁宇…”

徐仁宇微凉的手指带给温热的身体足够大的刺激，至少是充分激发陆东植快感的刺激，让陆东植只能张开嘴呻吟，同时更加迫切地渴求更加强烈的刺激。

只有那里。

徐仁宇感受到陆东植滚圆的屁股小心翼翼的磨蹭他的胯下，勾唇一笑，时机差不多了。

另一只手轻轻划过陆东植的股沟，不断引发小鹿的轻颤，同时沾上不少透明的肠液，在小鹿发出渴求的呻吟时，不由分说地插入他的菊穴。

“啊…”

声音倏地升高又蓦地模糊，徐仁宇发现小鹿竟然为了不让外面的人有可能听见自己的呻吟而死死地用手捂住自己的嘴，只能用胳膊撑在墙板上。陆东植这种可笑的求生欲更是让他燃起一种破坏欲，手指由一根变为两根再变为三根，微微弯曲，模拟性器的速度在陆东植的穴道内冲撞，恶劣地微微分开手指，撑开肠壁，碾过所经之处的肠肉，揉捏陆东植乳珠的手指更是变本加厉地用指甲刮蹭小小的乳头。

“哈嗯…哼嗯…”徐仁宇将陆东植的痴态尽收眼底，他咬住嘴唇使劲抑制的样子，他无措地不知道手到底是该捂住嘴还是拉扯他的手的样子，他被欺负的眼泪要掉不掉的样子。

眼前的一切很好的取悦到了他。

收回那只在陆东植胸口作乱的手，拉开西装裤的拉链，巨大的肉棒完全勃起，从内裤中探出头来，徐仁宇动作优雅的扯开内裤，抽出穴口中的三根手指，将上面带出的肠液尽数抹在肉棒上，扶好陆东植的腰后，他俯下身，靠近陆东植的耳边。

“要捂好嘴了。”

刚说完，肉棒整根没入陆东植的肉穴，速度又快又狠，直冲进陆东植穴道的最深处，肉体相撞更是发出“啪”的一声。

陆东植张大嘴巴，快感来的太过强烈，来的太过生猛，他连尖叫都尖叫不出来，只能大张着嘴，眼前的一切都模糊不清了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滴落在厕所隔间的地面上，来不及吞咽的唾液滑落到下巴上。

徐仁宇看到的就是这样的陆东植，被他操到失神的陆东植，小鹿这幅糟糕的样子很好的取悦了他，使他伸出一只手握住小鹿直挺挺的性器开始撸动。

前后两方面的快感，让陆东植一阵腿软，啜泣着捂住自己的嘴，嗯嗯唔呜地就要往地上坐。

徐仁宇摇摇头，好像在可惜什么，停下撸动性器的动作，双臂穿过陆东植的腿弯，一个使力将人整个抱了起来，姿势的突然改变使肉棒进入的更深，几乎是从来没有被开发的位置。

陆东植哭的更凶了，陌生的快感对他来说太可怕了，他被快感逼迫地后仰上身，双眼无神地看着头顶暖色的灯光，他无法停止身体的颤抖，他想要大声呻吟，然而他什么都不能做，只能哭泣，口水流的胸前都是。

徐仁宇感觉自己成为了性事中的绝对主导，态度软了不少，轻轻啄吻陆东植的后颈，用嘴唇感受小鹿被快感侵蚀的样子。

胯部不停顶动，肉棒毫无章法的整根抽出再整根没入，最原始的律动带来最大化的快感。陆东植的身体慢慢变热，大脑完全被快感占据，他只想让肉棒进的更深更猛，他只想大声的呻吟，什么羞耻什么脸面都不在乎了。

“徐…仁宇…仁宇…再深点呜嗯！哈啊！”陆东植毫无顾忌地大声呻吟，撒娇似的磨蹭徐仁宇的脑袋，棕色的长假发滑过徐仁宇的脖颈，“再快点啊嗯！里面痒…最里面唔哼！”

徐仁宇笑开了，“痒吗？”话音刚落，徐仁宇狠狠掐住陆东植被吊带袜包裹住的长腿，顶胯的动作越发凶狠越发迅速，恨不得把囊袋也一并操入陆东植的肉穴中去。

陆东植的肉穴像一个肉套子紧紧裹吸住他的肉棒，不愿让他抽出。

“呼…嗯…”徐仁宇低吟一声，突然不动了，转身安然地坐在干净的马桶上，拍了一下陆东植的屁股，“自己的事情要自己干啊，东植xi。”

被加重音的“干”如同惊雷般炸的陆东植脑袋一片空白，他现在被钉在徐仁宇粗大的肉棒上，最算再怎么傻他也明白陆东植是什么意思。更何况身后的人还衣冠楚楚地坐在马桶圈上。

陆东植小心地动动屁股，哼哼唧唧地转过头看看徐仁宇，眼角含泪鼻头红红，怎么看怎么委屈，偏偏徐仁宇不吃这套，好整以暇地看着他。

陆东植瘪瘪嘴，软软地撑住徐仁宇的大腿，屁股一抬一落，肉棒在股沟间若隐若现。

“啊嗯…”陆东植本来就没多少力气了，自己动怎么也到不了深处，反倒搞得自己更加渴求，肉穴里又痒又热，只想让肉棒大操大干，“仁宇…你动一动…呜嗯…里面好痒…哼嗯…”

徐仁宇看着陆东植的背影，看着他的假发上下翻飞，感受他的肉穴自主地吞吐自己的肉棒，听着他委屈巴巴的求助，两手握住陆东植的腰，在陆东植下腰的那一刻猛地上顶，肉棒重重顶压在穴道中的前列腺上，顶出了陆东植眼眶里积蓄的泪水。

“啊啊啊！”陆东植紧紧攥住徐仁宇的西装裤，双颊潮红，小舌头无意识地吐了出来，舌尖上的口水滴滴答答落下来，少许还滴落在他的肉棒上，肉棒颤抖两下，吐出几波白色的精液，“哈啊！哈啊！仁宇呜呜呜！太爽了呜呜…太深了…艹死了呜呜…顶…顶穿了嗯…”

陆东植的双腿止不住的颤抖，就算隔着一双黑色吊带袜也能窥见他皮肤的粉，高潮的余韵让他什么都不想想，什么都不想干，只是还没等他缓过来，穴里的肉棒就不要命地往里顶，“仁宇啊嗯！慢点！我…刚啊嗯…刚射完…”

徐仁宇握紧陆东植的腰部，将他使劲往自己的肉棒上按压，使肉棒进到一个诡异的深度，深到让陆东植感觉自己的五脏六腑都被移了位。

“啊嗯！！呜呜呜！”陆东植大哭出声，最深处的穴道被强行顶开，又痛又爽，快感已经多到无以复加，多到让他开始感觉到疼痛，“仁宇，不要那么深呜嗯…不要那么深好不好…”

陆东植扑簌簌地掉着眼泪，翻来覆去都是爽到极致的胡言乱语，那双长腿颤颤巍巍地勾住徐仁宇的腿。

“爽吗？”徐仁宇的双手又掐住陆东植的乳珠，前胸猛地被陆东植的后背撞上，他知道陆东植是想逃避胸乳上的快感，两只手更是穷追不舍，“回答我。”

陆东植流着泪胡乱地点头，“你快…呜哈…快射…”

“什么？”徐仁宇眯起双眼，又是一记重顶。

陆东植被顶地一颤，再喊出来的呻吟称得上沙哑了，“哈啊！仁宇…求…求你…”

徐仁宇满意地伸手撸动一下陆东植的性器，肉棒被绞紧的感觉传达到四肢百骸，令他舒服地喟叹一声，肉棒慢条斯理地顶进最深处，射出了宣告性事结束的精液。

陆东植已经什么都不知道了，只是反射性地被烫的一缩，本能地缩紧穴口，整个人都昏昏欲睡，“哈…”

性器吐出一波波稀淡的精液，陆东植缓缓闭上双眼，整个人坠入了黑暗。

徐仁宇抱住瘫倒在自己怀中的陆东植，有条不紊地帮他收拾好身上的女装，丝绸半身裙拉回到正确的位置，遮住还在吐出白色精液的穴口，毛衣抚平，遮住腰部被他掐出来的红痕。

“今天你表现的很好，”徐仁宇摩挲着陆东植的嘴角，擦去他花了的口红，“回家吧。”

小小的番外:

陆东植裸着身子，站在更衣室里，局促不安地蹭蹭蓬松的头发，低下头看着自己的脚尖，又觉得这样太扭捏了，抬起头难堪地看看挂在眼前的一套女装，心里五味杂陈。该说是徐仁宇贴心呢还是讨厌呢？竟然连女士内衣内裤都准备的妥妥当当。

再怎么看这些女装也不会凭空消失，陆东植还是败下阵来，咬咬牙握握拳，大手一挥把衣服全都取下来，恨恨地甩到一边的绒毛圆椅上。

他就不该和徐仁宇打赌！打赌就打赌他还输了！输了就输了还非得听了徐仁宇的激将法！非说什么男子汉大丈夫不能言而无信…他一个真·男子汉当然二话不说，不就是女装吗？！穿就穿！

这下好了，一时勇一时爽。

穿女装和穿衣服是一个样的，不要紧张陆东植！打起精神陆东植！

“加油！”陆东植两手握拳给自己打了个气，拿起衣服堆里最顶上的黑色蕾丝女士内裤，通红着一张脸，一闭眼就往腿上套，“啊！脚指头卡在蕾丝里了啊！”


End file.
